


Feels Like Home

by alannamcccc



Category: The Wilds (TV 2020)
Genre: F/F, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:22:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29967699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alannamcccc/pseuds/alannamcccc
Summary: So this work is inspired by the song “Feels Like Home” by Edwina Hayes. I know there’s multiple versions of this song but I quite like Hayes’.The story is all about finding your soulmate and the love you experience within your chosen family.It’s set 8 years after the girls get rescued from the island, and how their lives are now.There will be flashbacks from the island and from before that too.#Shoni
Relationships: Shelby Goodkind & Toni Shalifoe, Shelby Goodkind/Toni Shalifoe, Shoni
Kudos: 7





	Feels Like Home

A/N

Just to preface this I haven’t wrote a fan fiction story since I was 14. I’ll be turning 20 soon :(. This will probably be really bad but I’ll give it a go :). I just love this show so much and it means a lot me. 

#Shoni


End file.
